


Too Much Free Time

by spurious



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Community: help_japan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spurious/pseuds/spurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maru has too much free time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Free Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Katie for help_japan. Lol latest, ino. Thanks to pinkpapyrus for the looking over~ ♥

It starts with a text.

Actually, it probably started quite sometime before that, but Ryo's choosing to place the blame squarely on the message that's currently sitting in his inbox.

 _From: paaaaaaaan@docomo.ne.jp  
To: nskd@i.softbank.jp  
Subject: re: i am so bored right now_

 _Ryo-chan~  
Let's play a game! Guess where I took the picture~   
I hope this is entertaining enough! _

There's a picture attached, blurry and poorly-lit but unmistakably skin, and what looks like part of Maru's bellybutton in the corner. Ryo swallows against the lump in his throat and hits "reply."

 _From: nskd@i.softbank.jp  
To: paaaaaaaan@docomo.ne.jp  
Subject: re: i am so bored right now_

 _…in your bathroom?_

There's got to be something seriously wrong with him, Ryo thinks, that he's gotten this flustered over a blurry photo of what may or may not be part of the stomach area of a person he's seen naked, in person, plenty of times.

 _From: paaaaaaaan@docomo.ne.jp  
To: nskd@i.softbank.jp  
Subject: re: i am so bored right now_

 _Guess again~_

Another picture, this one taken from slightly farther away. He can see the jut of Maru's hip, the red fabric of a towel, and what might be tile behind him. Ryo's having a hard time concentrating on the background with (part of) Maru there distracting him, so he tries another random guess.

 _From: nskd@i.softbank.jp  
To: paaaaaaaan@docomo.ne.jp  
Subject: re: i am so bored right now_

 _your kitchen?_

Ryo slips his phone back into his pocket, staring out the window at scenery he's seen countless times (Ryo thinks he may have ridden the Shinkansen more than anyone else in Japan, save the people who work on it). He calculates how long it'll be until he gets home, thinking about the karaage bento he's going to buy from the shop on his street.

 _From: paaaaaaaan@docomo.ne.jp  
To: nskd@i.softbank.jp  
Subject: re: i am so bored right now_

 _Here's a hint: I'm not at home!_

This time the picture includes the side of Maru's face. Ryo can make out the crease next to his left eye, a bit of his eyebrow, his hair, and something metallic in the background. Ryo has even less idea where he is, now.

 _From: nskd@i.softbank.jp  
To: paaaaaaaan@docomo.ne.jp  
Subject: re: i am so bored right now_

 _locker room?_

Ryo tries to remember what Maru was supposed to be doing today, but either Maru hadn't told him or he'd forgotten: both equally likely. Ryo has enough trouble keeping his own schedule straight; he's hopeless with other people's. The speed of the replies suggests that Maru's not doing anything at the moment, but Maru's usually prompt with replying anyway so it doesn't tell him much.

 _From: paaaaaaaan@docomo.ne.jp  
To: nskd@i.softbank.jp  
Subject: re: i am so bored right now_

 _Nope!_

This picture is of Maru's hand, his fingers curled around something red. It looks familiar, and when Ryo scrolls back through the other pictures he realizes it's the same towel. That means, of course, that Maru's taken it off and is now very likely naked, which is a nice mental picture, but doesn't help Ryo with the game. He tries a totally random guess, hoping the next picture will be more helpful.

 _From: nskd@i.softbank.jp  
To: paaaaaaaan@docomo.ne.jp  
Subject: re: i am so bored right now_

 _a hotel room in italy_

The LED screen at the front of the car reads "Shin-Yokohama" and Ryo's busy picturing Maru naked when his phone buzzes again.

 _From: paaaaaaaan@docomo.ne.jp  
To: nskd@i.softbank.jp  
Subject: re: i am so bored right now_

 _You're getting colder_

The next photo is of the back of Maru's neck, taken at a strange angle because he's done it himself. The ends of his hair, curling damp and dark against his skin, appear in one corner, and in other, under Maru's head, is what looks like…

 _From: nskd@i.softbank.jp  
To: paaaaaaaan@docomo.ne.jp  
Subject: re: i am so bored right now_

 _how did you get into my apartment_

 _From: paaaaaaaan@docomo.ne.jp  
To: nskd@i.softbank.jp  
Subject: re: i am so bored right now_

 _Have you already forgotten giving me a key?_

The picture attached is a shot of Maru's grinning face, holding a keyring in his teeth and flashing a peace sign at the camera.

Ryo _had_ forgotten about giving Maru a key, to be perfectly honest. He's given keys to a few people: his parents, his manager, Yamapi (he claims to have lost it but Ryo's worried Jin stole it), Uchi (with express instructions never to lend it to anyone in Kanjani8, especially Yoko), Yasu (with the same instructions); and he did have an extra one left, but he doesn't remember giving it to Maru.

 _From: nskd@i.softbank.jp  
To: paaaaaaaan@docomo.ne.jp  
Subject: re: i am so bored right now_

 _was i drunk?_

 _From: paaaaaaaan@docomo.ne.jp  
To: nskd@i.softbank.jp  
Subject: re: i am so bored right now_

 _Yuuchin took it from Yasu, and I got it from him  
You should thank me for saving it from his clutches~_

Ryo feels a burst of legitimate fear at the idea of Yoko getting ahold of his key, and resolves not to return the key to Yasu once he gets it back from Maru.

 _From: nskd@i.softbank.jp  
To: paaaaaaaan@docomo.ne.jp  
Subject: re: i am so bored right now_

 _that's not really "giving you a key," you know_

 _From: paaaaaaaan@docomo.ne.jp  
To: nskd@i.softbank.jp  
Subject: re: i am so bored right now_

 _Close enough!_

 _From: nskd@i.softbank.jp  
To: paaaaaaaan@docomo.ne.jp  
Subject: re: i am so bored right now_

 _why are you bathing in my apartment, anyway?_

 _From: paaaaaaaan@docomo.ne.jp  
To: nskd@i.softbank.jp  
Subject: re: i am so bored right now_

 _Your bathtub is nice!  
I hope you're not mad~_

Attached to this email are two pictures: one is of the timer on Ryo's rice cooker, the display showing it's just begun its cooking cycle. The other is a bag bearing the logo of the bento shop on his street. Ryo grins.

 _From: nskd@i.softbank.jp  
To: paaaaaaaan@docomo.ne.jp  
Subject: re: i am so bored right now_

 _apology accepted_

Ryo's ten minutes from home when Maru's reply comes.

 _From: paaaaaaaan@docomo.ne.jp  
To: nskd@i.softbank.jp  
Subject: re: i am so bored right now_

 _So, which would you like first?  
Dinner?   
A bath?   
…Or me? _

Ryo chokes on the breath he's taking. It's a testament to how hungry he is that he almost texts back "dinner," but he's been picturing Maru naked since somewhere around Mt. Fuji and there's only so much more waiting he can take.

 _From: nskd@i.softbank.jp  
To: paaaaaaaan@docomo.ne.jp  
Subject: re: i am so bored right now_

 _don't bother getting dressed_

When Ryo comes through the door of his apartment, shoulders stiff from traveling, the place is warm and clean, more welcoming than usual.

"I'm home," he calls, and when he hears Maru's response from the direction of his bedroom, his heart does a little anticipatory skip.

Maru's spread out on his stomach on Ryo's bed, half-covered by a blanket. It slips down when he turns over, revealing smooth, tanned skin over well-toned muscles. He grins at Ryo, stretching in a way that Ryo would suspect is meant to be a tease, if it weren't Maru.

"You really do have too much time on your hands," Ryo mumbles, a lame attempt to cover how turned on he already is, and Maru shrugs.

"Not really," he says, "I just prioritize my free time."

Ryo sheds his clothes in record time, launching himself at Maru with aggressive abandon. Maru's skin is warm against Ryo's, and he shivers, laughing breathlessly when Ryo strokes a hand down his side.

Ryo rolls them over so that Maru's on top of him, hooking his right leg around the back of Maru's thigh to draw him closer. He kisses Maru's lower lip, right over the mole, feeling Maru's smile against his mouth. Maru's weight on top of him is perfect, making Ryo breathless with the feeling of it. He rolls his hips up, pressing his cock against Maru's, and moans against his parted lips. Maru rakes his fingers through Ryo's hair, sucking lightly on his lower lip, and Ryo moans again, shivering as Maru tugs lightly on his hair.

"Fuck," Ryo breathes, trying to tug Maru closer with his leg around him, his hands on Maru's shoulders. Ryo knows exactly what he wants, but he needs a bit more time before he's actually going to ask for it, so he just enjoys the moment, trying to feel every sensation as it happens. Maru is leaning most of his weight on his right arm, propped up next to Ryo's head, and when Ryo turns his head to moan, he can smell his own soap on Maru's skin, feel the tension of Maru's bicep against his mouth.

Maru puts his lips to the line of Ryo's jaw, kissing from the corner of his mouth up to the sensitive spot just behind his ear. Ryo arches with a groan when Maru mouths at it, sucking lightly, and he rakes his fingernails down the curve of Maru's back. The sound of Maru's breathless moan right next to Ryo's ear is what really spurs him on, and he slides his hand down from the small of Maru's back to grab his ass and pull him closer.

"Fuck me," Ryo says, his voice low and insistent. Maru seems to hesitate for a moment, and Ryo shifts his hips up, grinding his cock against Maru's as encouragement.

After a moment, Maru pulls away, sitting up on his knees, and Ryo rummages under his pillow for lube and a condom packet, pressing them into Maru's hands before spreading his legs and lifting his knees.

Maru's fingers are slippery and warm when they close around Ryo's cock, one hand stroking him slowly while the other circles his balls lightly before pushing a finger inside. Ryo arches at the sensation, his breath catching. No matter how many times he does this, it always takes him by surprise a little, electric shocks of pleasure mingled with discomfort. Maru fingers him slowly at first, steadily working Ryo's cock with his other hand, and Ryo watches him as he does it. He's not looking at Ryo's face, and he has this look of concentration, his eyes focused: it makes Ryo shiver.

"More," he says, shifting down onto Maru's finger, "more."

"Okay," Maru says, in this slightly breathless voice, lower than what Ryo's used to hearing from him. Ryo bites back the noise he wants to make, something embarrassingly high-pitched, and closes his eyes as Maru pushes two fingers into him.

On the second thrust of his fingers, Maru crooks them up, pushing in at just the right angle to make Ryo whimper in helpless pleasure. Once he finds the spot, Maru strokes his fingers over it almost every time, until there's not a coherent thought left in Ryo's head. He clutches at his sheets, back arching and sweat beading at his hairline, and then he feels Maru pull back a little. Ryo watches him pour a little more lube onto his fingers, but before Maru can add a third finger, Ryo stops him, sitting up and grabbing the condom packet.

"Wait," Maru says, stuttering as Ryo rolls the condom over his cock, "it'll hurt…"

"Yeah," Ryo breathes, skin tingling with the anticipation. He leans in and kisses Maru, gripping his hair insistently, before lying back.

When Maru pushes in it's just this side of too much, making Ryo lose his breath for a second. Maru bends forward till they're skin-to-skin and kisses Ryo, slow and open-mouthed, until Ryo's shifting under him, ready for more.

Maru starts off slow, and Ryo matches his pace with his hand around his cock, forcing himself to keep his eyes open so he can watch Maru's face. His eyes are hooded and he's got his lower lip caught between his teeth; he's making these small sounds of pleasure in his throat. Ryo lifts his knees higher, splaying his legs farther apart, and it lets Maru thrust deeper. Ryo says Maru's name in a choked voice, urging him on as he jerks himself faster.

It's not long after that Ryo comes, his back arching. Maru leans in and sucks at the arch of his neck, making him shiver through the aftershocks. Maru thrusts in again, once Ryo's all loose-limbed and sated, and it makes his eyes flutter open. Maru's leaning over him, lips parted, panting, and, on impulse, Ryo turns them over. He straddles Maru's hips, reaching back with one hand to hold his cock as he sinks down onto it. Once Maru's all the way in, Ryo lifts up, then settles back down again. He picks up a slow, steady rhythm, watching Maru's face.

After a few minutes, Ryo can feel himself starting to get hard again, and there's a steady stream of high, breathless sounds coming from Maru. Ryo knows Maru likes the tease of it, the slow build-up, so he keeps at it for a while, until he feels Maru's hands on his hips and then he's on his back again, a sudden flash of movement. He opens his mouth on a throaty groan when Maru thrusts back into him, and then all the sensations blur together because Ryo's second orgasm feels even more intense than the first, tingling through him and making his whole body tense up. Maru's hands tighten on Ryo's hips when he comes, choking out a moan.

Maru gets up to throw away the condom, and he comes back with a warm, wet washcloth, sitting on the side of the bed and wiping away most of the mess of come smeared on Ryo's stomach. It's soothing, and Ryo's nearly asleep when he hears the unmistakeable beeping sound of his rice cooker coming from the kitchen. He'd forgotten about dinner, but as soon as he's reminded, the hunger hits him like a punch to the stomach.

"Dinner?" Maru says, just as Ryo's opening his mouth. Ryo nods, moving to get up, but Maru just shoves him back gently. "I'll get it."

"You can keep the key," Ryo mumbles into his pillow.


End file.
